


Demons Use Unconventional Methods

by Finality2020



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, past emotional abuse, porn with a plot, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finality2020/pseuds/Finality2020
Summary: In an universe just slightly different, this could have been something that happened around Book 2 of Heaven's Secret.Spoilers from both Book 1 & Book 2 are in this, so if you haven't played them yet, I highly recommend turning around and returning, unless spoilers don't bother you.The trigger warnings on this are in reference to memories of Vicky's that aren't gone into in depth, however, wanted to make the reader aware so they could choose whether they could handle it. All actions that take place in the present are completely consensual and reciprocated.
Relationships: Adi/MC, Group sex - Relationship, Lucifer/MC, MC/Geralt
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	Demons Use Unconventional Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the hell kitten herself: Redlightsdistrict  
> Thank-you for being there when I've needed someone to lean on, for pushing me when I've needed pushed and for nagging at me to keep going on this to help dissolve my own writing block. Don't hate me for the tease at the end, babygirl :D

Vicky flung her arms up and wailed; 

“I can’t do it. I’m useless. I’ll never figure out what I can do. The great daughter of Rebecca, what a fucking joke that’s proving to be.” 

Mimi rushed over to her bed, where Vicky had thrown herself after yet another disastrous class with Geralt. Vicky felt her settle on the bed, right before the demoness gathered her in her arms, so that Vicky felt her head settle on Mimi’s thin legs. She wrapped her arms around Mimi’s waist and felt the tears begin to flood from her eyes. All of the helplessness and frustration and rage that she’d felt the last couple weeks since they’d begun trying to discover their powers as Unclaimed poured out. Mimi was silent for a moment, her fingers slowly threading through Vicky’s hair. 

“Have you spoken to Geralt about this?” Mimi finally asked, her velvety voice caressing the syllables. 

“No!” Vicky sat up quickly, rubbing her hands over her tear-stained eyes and cheeks. Mimi surreptitiously slid her hands over her leather pants, skimming moisture off of them. “No one can know! They may kick me out or take advantage or..or, I don’t know! Something worse.” 

Mimi folded her fingers together and looked down at her lap for a moment, looking at the watermarks Vicky’s tears had left over her pants. Sighing, she looked up. 

“Unlike my pants now, this is definitely not a lost cause. Really, you need to talk to Geralt. I promise you’re not the first Unclaimed to be here. Geralt has, well, he has unconventional methods, but I swear to you, they definitely work. That one Unclaimed, you know,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “Laura.” The tragic circumstances surrounding Laura’s death and the events after, including poor Sammy, were still fresh for all of them. “Anyway, she had problems too. Geralt helped her. I know it worked. You should definitely go to him.” 

Vicky felt a stirring of hope in her. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope, hope that she had what it took to continue on here, hope that her mother may end up proud enough of her to actually want to speak with her at some point, hope that her power, whatever it was would be fierce enough and strong enough to impress all of them. She bit her lip, tasting the ambition rising. 

Inhaling deep, she looked into Mimi’s eyes. “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll go see Geralt.” she began to rise up from the bed, Mimi looked up at her as she stood and began to laugh. 

“Not now, silly Unclaimed. You look like shit after all those tears. It can definitely wait until tomorrow. You want to be looking your best when you go ask. Trust me. I’ll help you get ready for it in the morning. There are no classes tomorrow, it’s the perfect day to do it.” 

Vicky sat back down on her bed, grabbing a pillow to hug against her. Mimi was right, she could feel the skin beneath her eyes, hot and puffy. 

“Fine, tomorrow it is.” 

The Following Morning: 

Vicky stopped before the door of Geralt’s office. She tugged down on the skirt that Mimi had told her was a must to be worn. It was barely more than a strip of cloth covering her ass cheeks, in a bright red that matched the red, satin push up bra that Mimi had thrown her way. Over it, she had a black net top that shaded over the bra and the deep cleavage the lingerie produced, but left very little to the imagination. She was scared that Mimi meant for her to seduce Geralt. How that would actually unearth her powers, she had no clue, but when she’d finally asked Mimi if that’s what she meant, Mimi had laughed so hard she bent double and gasped for breath. 

“Oh my God! No! This isn’t Earth where you go fuck your instructor to get a passing grade.” Mimi had gone strangely quiet, a small smirk playing across her lips. “Seducing speaks of some great effort. All you have to do is tell Geralt your problem. Then trust him that he will fix it. Promise me? That no matter how strange it seems? You’ll trust him? I can’t let my roommate fall behind that asshole Andy!” 

Vicky had smiled at Mimi and given her a thumbs up. But that was then, and this is now, and now she is doubting what she needs to do. She has raised her hand to knock, three times now, and each time let her hand fall to her side. 

The door suddenly opens from the other side and Vicky, startled, jumps back. 

Geralt filled the doorframe, his large size for once not covered in his black teaching robe, Vicky couldn’t help it, her eyes traveled down him, noting the tight black jeans he was wearing, the form fitting red shirt, with his customary large black boots that always peeked out from under his robe and his choker still firmly in place. Her eyes travelled back up and unable to meet his eyes, she stared at the choker, noting finally that the spikes all formed small letters at the end. She let her eyes crawl over them trying to decipher a meaning. 

“May I help you?” his deep bass voice rumbled from his chest. Vicky’s body jerks in surprise a second time and her eyes fly up to meet his. He’s staring down at her, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes sliding down, noticing her very uncustomary outfit. As she watched, he brought up a hand to his chin and stroked it, slowly, a considering look on his face. 

“Well? First you disturb me by standing outside my door for what felt like a millenia, and now you just would like to stare in silence at me? Spit it out, girl, I may have all day free but that does not mean I’d like to spend it standing about in my door way.” 

“May I come in?” Vicky finally manages to squeeze the words out. 

Geralt steps to the side, and gestures her in with a wide fling of his arm. She walks by him, close enough that her shoulder brushes up against him. She stifles a gasp at the spark that travels through her whole body, her nipples hardening at the feel of it. She’s never felt this while near him, ever. She’s suddenly very, very aware of her body, feeling her hips swing a bit more as she steps further into his office, she’s not felt this....this...sexual ever. Biting her lip, she tries to push down the feelings, the awareness of him as he walks further into the office behind her. He circles behind his desk, gesturing with a lazy flip of the wrist that she should seat herself in one of the burgundy velvet armchairs situated in front of his desk. She sinks down into it, while Geralt seats himself in a matching armchair behind his desk. 

“What do I owe the honor of this visit?” he leans forward, steepling his fingers in front of him. 

Vicky bites her lip, wondering how to start. 

“Mimi sent me. Um, well, I’ve been...” 

“You’ve been having trouble accessing your power.” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s not really a secret, little girl, all of us have been watching you struggle this whole time.” 

Vicky flushes with embarrassment. Has it really been so obvious this whole time? Fuck. What if Fencio has reported it to her mom? From what she’s heard of her mother since coming to this fucking place, this will not go over well with Rebecca. Defensiveness makes her snap out quick at Geralt. 

“I am not a little girl!” 

He gives a scoffing laugh. 

“Really? I’m about nine hundred of your years old. Your own roommate is about ninety of your own years. Most of the students here were created centuries before Rebecca pushed you out on Earth. Want to rephrase what you are and are not?” 

Vicky sunk deeper into her chair. This wasn’t going to help her get help. 

“What can I do?” she whispers, staring down at her lap. 

“You? You can’t do anything, little girl.” he emphasizes the words, her eyes fly up to his face and he’s smirking at her as he continues on. “Luckily, for you, I can do something to help.” 

She blows out a long sigh of relief, even though his attitude has annoyed her. She’s grown used to being annoyed by the non Unclaimed’s attitudes towards Unclaimed. 

“How? Is there a potion or something I could drink?” 

Geralt leaned his head back and laughed. It was a rich sound, and Vicky felt shivers travelling through her body, everything feeling alive again, like it did when she brushed up against him coming into the office. 

“Little girl,” this time his tone made the words sound like a caress, “contrary to humans’ belief, my black robe and general appearance doesn’t make me some potions master. Have we ever trucked in potions here?” 

At Vicky’s head shake for no, Geralt leans forward. 

“What I do involves energy. Sometimes the Unclaimed have a block left over from something in their life, something that takes a large wave of energy to dissolve. I work to find out what it will take and then I dissolve it. My methods may be extreme but my success rate is unparalleled.” He stops talking then and just stares at her. 

Vicky inhales deeply, noticing Geralt’s eyes fall on her breasts, his look gentle and caressing. She squirms a little, his eyes causing a wave of desire to wash through her. His next words come across his desk as a purr, his words caressing against her and relaxing her like a deep tissue massage balm. 

“Honestly, I want to dissolve this break. I can feel it, others can too. You have the potential to be powerful. More powerful than any Unclaimed here, more powerful than some of the angels and demons here, and possibly more powerful than your mother. I want to help you achieve that potential, to find your power, to show this world what a spectacular vision you are. Do you trust me?” 

Vicky nodded, looking deep into his eyes. She wanted what he wanted. She wanted the power, she wanted to rid herself of these lingering human feelings of remorse, sadness, guilt. She wanted to please him. 

“You will be able to stop this at any time, if you feel uncomfortable. But I strongly encourage you, stay in the process if you feel overwhelmed. It’s breaking through that overwhelmed feeling that will often break the block. May we begin?” 

She nods again. 

“I’ll need your words, little girl. Tell me.” his voice took on a slightly sterner tone, one she’d heard before in the classroom. 

“Yes. I want this. Please, please, help me Geralt.” 

“Good girl.” he stood from behind his desk and circled it, coming towards her. He slid between her and the desk, so close that she could feel energy crackling all over her skin from him. Sliding her chair back to give him space, he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands between his. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking into hers. 

“I’m going to ask you a couple of questions now. The answers are important.” 

“Okay.” she breathed, hyperaware of how nice his hands felt wrapped around hers, a larger flood of warmth coursing through her, melting her. 

“Were you a virgin when you died?” 

She crinkled her brow in confusion. If he’d asked her this even an hour before, she’d probably have felt enraged and shocked, but now she just has a flicker of confusion. Why would this be important? 

“No.” she shifts her eyes down. 

“Did you have a lot of partners? Just one? What was your history?” his voice slides over her, his hands tightening on hers. 

“Um, just one. My boyfriend. We were together three years.” 

“I see.” He takes one hand off of hers, wrapping the remaining hand so both her hands still lie bound by his. Taking his free hand, he strokes a finger down her leg. She feels her legs spread slightly more open and her body arch up just a tiny bit. 

“Just into men? Or have you always thought about what it would be like with a woman?” as he asks, his finger trails to the inner part of her leg, slowly tracing up from her knee to her upper thigh. 

“Just..” she struggles to pull a breath in, “men. I don’t know that I’ve,” her voice trails off as Geralt’s finger slowly strokes along her bikini line, her hips arching upwards as it suddenly becomes the most important thing that he just move his finger a little bit, just a bit, higher. God, she can feel her cheeks flaming at her body’s reaction to his touch. 

He stills his finger. 

“Words, little girl, use your words.” 

When they come out, Vicky’s words are breathy and almost a whine. 

“I’ve never thought about girls, please, Geralt, please,” she twists her body a little so that her thigh presses harder against where he’s rested his finger. 

“Tell me. What are you saying please so prettily for?” he cocked an eyebrow at her. She felt the blush on her face deepen. 

“Please. Please touch me, Geralt.” 

“I am touching you.” he smiles, with his eyes glinting with a light she’s never seen in them before. “I’m afraid you will have to be more specific, little one.” her mind latched onto his change from little girl to little one before discarding the thought, her body on fire. 

“Please, will you touch me there?” 

“Now you just sound like a young teenager with her boyfriend in the backseat of a car. Tell me specifically where.” 

“My...” her voice trails off, and Geralt begins circling his fingertip slowly over her inner thigh, so close to where she wants him to touch, but so far away. She gasps, her body arching up, trying to get him to just move his finger there. He wraps his fingers of his hand not on her inner thigh around the top of her thigh and pushes his hand down pinning her against the chair. 

“Say it.” his voice wraps around her, the command sliding past her shame, past her shyness. 

“My pussy. Please, Geralt, touch my pussy?” her voice comes out partly whining. 

“Good girl.” As he says this again to her, she feels her clit pulse. His finger inches its way under the edge of her panties, as he runs it up her slit and she nearly screams, only his hand on her thigh keeping her from thrusting against his hand. 

“So wet. I think someone has been pretending her desires don’t exist.” he lightly rubbed over her clit and she strangled a scream in her throat. He slid his finger into her, she spasmed, feeling her pussy clench around his finger. 

He drew his finger out, leaving her wanting, bringing his hand up so she could see her wetness glistening on his finger. 

“Geralt! Please!?” she nearly spat at him, just wanting the fire to be over, just wanting an orgasm to end the wanting she felt. 

He brought his finger to her lips, she felt her lips part as he slid it in. She could taste herself on him, and found herself greedily sucking at his finger, grazing her teeth lightly against it. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and lightly removing his finger. 

“I know exactly what to do for you now.” 

God, she fucking hoped it involved her coming. She writhed in the chair, staring at him with her eyes pleading. But, he stood up and stepped away back towards his desk. 

“In a few minutes, we will be able to begin. In the meantime, you must stay seated, little girl. Do you still trust me?” 

Even through the frustration of losing his touch and the feel of him near her, she still felt the earlier relaxation he’d given her pulling on her. She thought for a moment and realized that out of all the instructors here, he was the only one she did fully trust. 

“Yes.” 

He smiled. “Good.” 

Part Two 

Geralt left his office then. Vicky stayed where she was, desire was coursing through her in waves. Usually, it would begin to lessen when its reason was removed, but this time, she felt possessed. She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs at the ankles and thrusting her hips up slightly, hoping that the desire would lessen. It merely increased. She whimpered, and thrust herself a little harder. 

The door clicked open and Vicky tried to straighten herself up, she started to turn in her seat when a hand fell on her shoulder, another hand reaching up and cupping her chin so her face was forced to remain facing forward. She could tell it wasn’t Geralt. The next moment, she heard his voice, the voice that always made her taste smoke, whiskey, and butterscotch, all at once, slide across her skin. 

“Geralt was right. You really are like a cat in heat right now. Should I call you hell kitten?” the hand on her shoulder slid down, his knuckles brushing the side of her breast, where it pushed against the net top, his touch searing against the bits of skin it came into contact with. 

“Lucifer.” her whisper curled around them, she felt like it had power, it was both a summons and a binding between them. What the fuck was happening to her since coming into Geralt’s office? 

“Shh, I’m here. We’re going to find those claws of yours yet, hell kitten.” he breathed back, his words twisting with hers in the air, binding them closer. “We just need to wait a moment for the other players to get here.” 

“Other players?” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice, as he still held her head facing forward. 

“I’m good, but this block? This block requires a lot of,” he paused for a moment, “effort, to break it down, hell kitten. And a couple of us have been dying to take you apart and see what makes you tick.” the way he drew out the words, she knew that it could have easily been the words dying to fuck that came out of his mouth. 

The door slammed open just then and she heard a drawling voice that felt like silk and razorblades, at the same time that the scent of cinnamon and espresso wrapped around her. Adi. 

“Tsk, Lucifer, you beginning without me?” his voice on the surface had the same Adi humor she had grown used to, but also underlaid with the new tone of weary bitterness that had crept in since Sammy’s death. 

“Never, Adi.” Vicky was surprised to hear the warmth in Lucifer’s voice as he answered Adi. She didn’t know they were friends even, but there was an affection there. It was then that it truly hit her, Lucifer was trained to be a leader, he wouldn’t just see Adi as a friend if they were. He would see him as one of his own. She felt a warmth fill her at the thought, one that had nothing to do with lust or desire. She’d lain awake more than once the last few nights, anxiety over Adi’s pain filling her. Hearing Lucifer’s regard for her friend helped ease something in her that she wasn’t even aware was that tightly laced. She let out a small sigh of relief. Luci’s fingers squeezed her shoulder gently, like he knew what she was thinking. 

“Excellent. So, Vicky,” 

Lucifer interrupted, “Call her hell kitten. She seems to like it.” he slid his hand down again and brushed a thumb over the front of her shirt, grazing her already rock hard nipple. She whimpered a little, and he laughed, low in his throat. 

Adi laughed, “Fine, then, hell kitten. Geralt called us. We’re here to help,” his voice dropped, “solve all your problems.” his words also wrapped around her, twining with her and Lucifer’s energy and feeling like a caress straight to her clit. She let out a breathy sigh. Both Adi and Luci made rumbling sounds in their throats of amusement. 

Adi stopped a little further behind her than Lucifer, she knew because she felt his hands run briefly over the tops of her wings. It felt soothing, like when her mother used to play with her hair while she was falling asleep. 

“Did you know?” Adi’s voice is soft, almost contemplative, “that your wings can be for more than just flying?” as he spoke, his fingertips trailed over a different portion of her wings and the stab of desire that hit her was the most intense she’d felt ever. She let out a small scream. He hummed as he trailed a fingertip back over a part that released a wave of calm in her. 

“Shh.” Luci breathed out against her neck, she felt the vibration of it roll through her whole body. “We’re going to fix it. I promise you.” 

Just then she heard the door quietly shut and Geralt’s voice. It centered her, in the midst of all the waves of different feelings washing over her, as Adi stroked at her wings still. 

“Vicky. Do you still trust me? Do you trust us?” he asked her, as he crouched in front of her again, forcing her to make eye contact with him. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you willing for us to help you? No matter how it may happen? Remember, you can stop what’s happening at most any point, until what’s happening begins inside of you. Then, you will have to ride it through. It will end up hurting, possibly, it will end up definitely being very intense. You do understand?” 

“I do. Get rid of this block, Geralt. Please, help me get to my power.” desperation clawed at her insides. She was tired of feeling muted all the time, tired of feeling insignificant. 

“Good girl.” he squeezed her knees and smiled with what actually looked like relief on his face. She smiled tremulously back at him. 

“I’m going to blindfold you now. It helps you narrow your focus more to inside of you. Alright?” 

She nodded. 

“Words, hell kitten, he needs words.” Lucifer drawled next to her ear. 

“Yes. That’s fine.” she managed to choke out, Lucifer’s voice having combined with Adi’s fingertips finding a certain spot on her wings and pressing down to flood her with frustrated sexual anguish all over again. 

Geralt handed Lucifer a black silk strip. 

“Close your eyes now, little girl.” 

She did and felt the coolness of the silk slide over her eyes as Lucifer knotted it behind her head. 

“Take my hand, hell kitten.” Lucifer slid his hand over hers and she gripped onto it, Adi’s fingers left her wings and a moment later, she felt his callused fingertips slide over her other palm, she gripped his hand in hers too. They lifted her from the chair, both grabbing onto her elbow with their other hands to steady her. They then led her a few steps over to Geralt’s desk. She assumed as it wasn’t that many steps and she felt her pelvis bump into what felt like a desk. 

“Bend over.” Adi whispered in her ear, as he moved the hand not holding hers to her back in between her wings and putting pressure there until she bent over and laid her breasts against the smooth surface. The pressure of the wood against her nipples made her gasp. 

“Good little hell kitten.” Adi’s voice was still right next to her ear. In the next second, his tongue flicked out at the spot behind her ear, and she felt her knees weaken as she grew impossibly wetter at the feel of it. 

“Easy.” That was Lucifer, his hands grabbing onto her hips, both steadying her and partly holding her up. “We’ve not even started yet, you’re stronger than this.” 

She whimpered, turning her head to the side on the desk, as Adi’s hands wrapped in her hair and tugged her head up, his teeth catching her bottom lip between them and scraping them along lightly, before his tongue pushed into her mouth. She opened her lips wider, accepting him in, sliding her tongue against his, his cinnamon and espresso smell overpowering her. He wrapped his fist tighter in her hair and she felt a stab of pain, but it felt distant, all of her was consumed by the feel of his kissing her, she felt drunk by his closeness. 

A moment later, she felt Lucifer’s hands run up her bare legs, and then grabbing the hem of her very short skirt lifting it. Even with all the other stuff happening, something rose up in her, an indignation, a sense that this wasn’t right. She shifted her hips away with a sound of outrage, breaking the kiss with Adi. 

He grabbed her chin, holding her head in place, his voice soft at her ear. 

“Trust us. We won’t hurt you. You need this. You need us. Relax.” As he was talking, Luci’s hand ran along her wings, hitting the spots Adi hit earlier that filled her with calm. 

His voice broke through the quiet of Adi’s, still whispering in her ear. 

“Alright, hell kitten? Can I keep going now?” 

“Yes.” 

His hand smacked against her ass, hard, and she yelped. 

“Manners when talking to the son of Satan. What do you say?” she could hear the teasing tone in his voice, so even though the slap had stung, she felt an impish smile play across her lips. 

“Yes, please, oh great and powerful Lucifer.” she sassed back at him, her voice dripping with sarcastic scorn, wiggling her ass a little beneath his hand. The humor helped to further relax her. 

Adi laughed low in her ear. “That’s right, humble the guy a bit.” He ran his thumb over her lips and she parted them, sucking hard on his thumb for a second, feeling rewarded at the low, satisfied hum he made, before he leaned back in, removing his thumb and pressing his lips softly against hers. 

Lucifer took one hand and pressed down on her lower back, pinning her further against the desk, his other hand stroking up her inner thigh, before sliding between her folds, two of his fingers sliding through her wetness easily and inside of her before she could even react. 

He groaned a little, “Ah, so wet for us, hell kitten.” 

She squirmed, feeling her cheeks flush hot with embarrassment at his words, at the sound his fingers made moving inside of her, auditory proof of how turned on she was right now, how turned on she had been ever since stepping into Geralt’s office. 

Adi broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, “It’s gorgeous. You’re so beautiful. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

She felt Geralt step close to them on her other side. How she could feel him when he wasn’t even touching her, she didn’t know, but he ran his fingertips along her wing. 

“He’s right, you know, little girl. Shame about this, that’s a part of your human life. You aren’t human anymore. There’s no shame in pleasure, no matter who or how much you share.” 

She could feel the truth of his words resound in her soul, but the shame wouldn’t leave. She suddenly had a flash of being very young, sitting on Rebecca’s lap, her mother’s arms around her and her voice strong in the memory. 

“Don’t let a boy use you. They use and use and use and never give anything back. Keep yourself to yourself, Vicky. It’s the only way.” Her mother’s voice was harsh, and as she felt it, she shrank away from Geralt’s voice and Adi and Lucifer’s touch. This was wrong, it was so wrong. 

As she did, Geralt’s fingers found the point where her wings met her skin and he pressed hard on the spot, at the same time that Lucifer dropped to his knees, slid his fingers out of her and suddenly replaced them with his tongue, his fingers slick with her wetness finding her clit and pressing hard. 

Vicky screamed out as the desire crashed into her like a tidal wave. 

“It’s not wrong.” Adi’s voice whispered to her. “You’re in control of this, hell kitten. This is your body and you chose this. Enjoy it. Let go of the human part of you.” 

She squeezed her eyes tighter closed beneath the blindfold, as Lucifer’s fingers increased their pressure. She couldn’t even begin to describe what he was doing with his tongue, just that it felt incredible, Geralt moved his fingers in a circle on her back, at the same time that Luci changed his fingers to match Geralt’s motions. She was so close, right on the edge, she wanted to orgasm so badly, but her mom’s words beat as a poisonous drip in the back of her mind, keeping her on the edge. 

Adi leaned in again. 

“Let it go. I know you want to. Give over to it. Give me it.” his voice was a low, persistent drum in her ears, and she felt the poison of that moment being absorbed by him, right before he slowly kissed her again, his tongue somehow working with the same movements of Lucifer’s but in her mouth. She felt both on edge and drugged at the same time, helpless and in control at the same time. Right then, Lucifer hummed against her sensitive flesh, while his tongue and fingers inexorably coaxed her closer to the edge and the hum worked as a push. She was flying. She let go, feeling her pussy clench around his tongue, as she flooded his mouth, but she didn’t even care anymore. Everything inside of her was coming undone. 

Adi claimed her cries of pleasure with his mouth, drinking them in, his fingers tightening in her hair and the waves of her orgasm kept crashing, like nothing she’d ever experienced before, not from her boyfriend on Earth, not from her trusty vibrator or her own fingers. She felt her mind soaring far above Rebecca’s words, until suddenly, there was a block again and she was back in her body, feeling Lucifer slow his actions and Adi slowly release her mouth, she noticed his breathing was coming in ragged pants too and she remembered that he fed off of lust. He seemed to feel her attention on him as he smiled against her lips. 

“You make me feel amazing again.” he murmured against her mouth. She felt Luci grip her thigh, and she knew it was with pleasure at Adi’s statement as he drew his mouth away from her center. 

She felt Lucifer’s large hands cupping her knees softly for balance as he rose to his feet. He found her hand with his. Adi ran a hand over her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple as he did. She whimpered softly, feeling the passion rising in her again even though it was just sated. Adi flicked her nipple one more time, probably just to hear her make a noise, if she knew him well enough. He then grabbed her other hand. 

“Vicky, we’re going to get you to your feet and take you over to the couch in the corner. Just follow us, we have you.” Lucifer’s voice came from near her head as he used his other hand to help guide her into a seated position. Weirdly, she didn’t feel like he was just talking about the walk to the couch. A heat that had nothing to do with sex filled her, and she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes under the blindfold. 

The next moment, both Adi and Lucifer tugged on her hands and she rose slowly and let herself be guided gently towards the couch she hadn’t actually noticed in Geralt’s office previously. At their gentle pressure on her shoulders, she lowered herself to the couch, feeling the plushness of it under her bare thighs. She felt a stab of mortification at the wet marks she possibly would be leaving on it. 

Geralt’s voice spoke from a few feet away. 

“This couch is impervious to stains, little girl. Let that worry go.” his voice was low and warm, and she felt it against her like he trailed his fingertips along her arms in a comforting way. She relaxed further into the couch, feeling Adi and Luci take up positions on either side of her. 

Lucifer took her hand and placed it over his bulge. She audibly swallowed at the outline she could feel of him through his slacks. He was bigger than her boyfriend on Earth had been, long and thick. Her mind flashed to how he’d feel inside of her, and she blushed, trying to pull her hand away. He gripped her wrist tighter. 

“No, hell kitten.” his voice purred next to her. Adi ran a hand soothingly down her other arm, his fingertips tracing light patterns against her skin. She ran her palm over the length of Lucifer that she could feel. He exhaled slowly. 

“This is from feeling you come undone against my lips. It’s for how you look in this ridiculous get-up that has Mimi written all over it. It’s because of how you tell me off when I need it, but look at me so sweetly when things have gone to shit for me. You turn me on, hell kitten. You have since the first day you got here.” 

Vicky could feel the tears springing to her eyes again. Lucifer had always given every indication that he found her beneath him, that she was nothing. To hear him say this, it was overwhelming her emotions, which considering the whole situation was completely overwhelming already was threatening to send her into a tailspin. 

Adi grabbed her hand then and moved it to his lap. She gasped at how thick he felt through his jeans, she could feel him straining against the palm of her hand. She slowly slid her palm down the length of both of them. Adi barked a laugh that sounded almost like a groan. 

“Vick,” he said, dropping into the nickname he called her during the times she and Mimi had hung out with him and Sammy. “You are singularly, the hottest Unclaimed I have ever seen. I’ve not been able to stop watching you since you got here and wondering how your lips would taste, how you would look under me in bed. For the longest time, only one person got that attention from me, but you, well,” his voice trailed off with just a wisp of sadness staining the words from his mention of Sammy, as he slid his hand up her chest and reaching through the netting of her shirt, peeled the red lace of her bra away. She could feel the cold air puckering her up. 

He leaned down and dragged his tongue over her exposed nipple, before slowly drawing it gently between his teeth. She whined, and arched her back, desperately needing more from him. Lucifer used the hand not holding hers in his lap to push her back against the couch. She struggled against him. 

“Trust.” his word growled against her ear and she forced herself to relax back. Adi had taken his hand off hers but she didn’t move it from his lap, but continued to trace the contours of his hardness. He had a hand on her other breast, kneading it as he teased her other nipple with his teeth. 

Lucifer pulled on one of her knees, spreading her legs further apart. 

Geralt’s voice sounded, Vicky startled a little, as his voice sounded like he was kneeling directly in front of her. 

“Further apart for me, little girl.” 

She felt shame rush through her again, at the thought that he was just sitting there staring, looking, at her exposed flesh. 

Suddenly she was back in her body on earth in her memory. She looked down her body, to see the face of her only boyfriend. He was between her legs and looking up at her. 

“Vicky, you’re a lucky woman that I found you. I don’t know any other man that would want you.” and she felt the same perverse mix of shame and pleasure at his words that she’d felt the first time she’d heard the words. Shame that she was repugnant somehow, and pleasure at how generous he was and how giving to love her. 

Geralt’s voice broke the memory, and she could feel the pieces begin to shatter around her. 

“The voices of your past are gone. That one didn’t deserve you and only wanted to keep you down so you’d never leave him. You are gorgeous and he was not.” 

As Geralt spoke, Lucifer slowly slid two fingers into her, she felt their roughness against her insides as he slowly stroked them slowly in and out of her. She felt herself clamp around his fingers and he chuckled. He curved his fingers, at the same time that Adi pulled her nipple harder into his mouth, and moved his fingers so that his palm was rubbing against her clit at the same time. She thrust her pelvis against his hand and could feel Adi grinning against her skin. He released her nipple, running his tongue over it one last time. 

“Tell us what you are, beautiful.” His fingers trailed to the hem of her shirt and she obediently lifted her arms so he could take the barely there net top off. 

“What?” she could barely think, let alone talk with the way that Lucifer’s fingers were stroking and twisting inside of her, her hips still thrusting in time with his movements. 

Adi’s voice deepened and his tone became a command. 

“Tell us. What are you? Are you some pathetic human who is grateful that a loser loves her?” 

“No”, Vicki whimpered. 

“So, what are you?” 

“God, Adi, what do you want?” 

“For you to tell me what you are. Are you pathetic? Or are you more than that?” 

Lucifer stopped moving his hand, his fingers just resting in her. She whined and tilted her hips up. 

“Aww, hell kitten, you want more? Answer Adi. Answer him correctly, and I’ll reward you with more.” 

She panted for a moment, catching her breath. She wanted more of Lucifer, more of Adi, and she knew the only way to get it was to answer Adi. 

“I’m beautiful, apparently, per you.” 

Lucifer withdrew his fingers a little bit. She growled a bit. 

“Try again.” Adi’s voice was hard as he pinched her nipple, hard. 

She squealed a little. 

“I’m beautiful.” 

“Right. What else? Are you weak? You threw yourself off a cliff moments after dying. You walked away from your father rather than tell him it was you. You’ve altered the course of so many humans’ lives already. You’ve stood up to people that most cower from. So, tell me. Are you weak?” 

Vicky felt anger rising in her. 

“No. I’m not.” 

“So, if you aren’t weak, what the hell are you?” 

“I’m powerful,” she spit out, “even if my level of power means little here. I’m still powerful.” 

Lucifer’s fingers slid all the way back in her and she gasped. 

“Good girl.” That was Geralt, sounding like he was still very close to her and her splayed legs. 

Adi hooked his fingers under the straps on her lacy bra and slid them down, so that her breasts were uncovered. 

“Fuck, Vicky, a demon could live with his cock between these.” Adi said in a husky voice. 

She felt flames licking over her skin, as Adi blew onto her nipples, causing them to harden up even further. Lucifer slid a third finger into her and she whimpered, feeling herself stretch around the extra finger. God, she wanted one of them in her, and she wanted it right now. 

“Please.” she gasped out. 

Lucifer circled his thumb over her clit and she arched her back, a keening sound in the back of her throat. 

“What do you want, hell kitten? Tell us.” 

She bit her lip, she didn’t feel the shame she did earlier talking, she was beginning to feel freer but she still felt the remainders of the human shame clinging to her like cobwebs. 

Adi flicked his tongue over her nipple, before blowing on it again. She moaned. He trailed his tongue up between her breasts, before planting a soft kiss on one of her collarbones. His mouth still against her skin, he whispered soft enough for just her to hear. 

“It’s okay, Vick. You got this. We have you.” She felt his hand wrap softly in her hair before his fingers run softly against her scalp. 

She leaned her head against his hand. In that moment, she felt the truth to his words. The part of her mind that was separate from the fire burning in her marveled at the fact she could feel that Lucifer had her back. Before today, she’d have said the most he felt for her was an apathetic affection. Nothing that was happening right now felt like apathy in any degree. 

“I’m waiting over here, what do you want?” Lucifer’s voice burned against her skin, his fingers had slowed but now sped back up, she noticed her hips were moving in time to his fingers. God, she just wanted him, them, her thoughts were starting to scatter again. 

“Please. Please, I want to feel you in me. Both of you. All of you. Please!” her voice broke on the last plea, and she felt near tears from the need filling her. 

“Your wish is my command.” Lucifer’s voice had grown thick, she could feel the desire threading through it. When the blindfold had first been put on, she had worried she would miss things, she’d had anxiety over not being able to see their faces. But, she was able to feel everything, from their desire to their affection for her. 

Luci’s fingers slid out of her and she whined at their absence. 

“Shhh.” Adi’s voice whispered against her skin. “Trust me, you’ll like this.” 

There was a pause in which Vicky listened hard trying to figure out what was happening. Adi took his hands off her and she could hear the rustle of their clothes. She heard a belt buckle clunk on the floor. She could even hear fingertips brushing against cotton as she assumed buttons were being undone. She twisted, thrusting her hips up in the air. 

“Patience, little girl.” Geralt’s voice whipped across her, and she stilled her body with effort and a small whimper. 

She felt hands on her shoulders, she could tell it was Adi by the cinnamon espresso that she inhaled deeply of. 

“Just moving you, relax for a second.” 

Vicky felt Adi lift her up and lower her back. She was higher up now, her head hanging down almost upside down. Adi traced around her lips with his finger and when she opened her mouth, he slid his thumb between her lips. She sucked softly at it. She heard him groan, before he removed his thumb. Next, she felt the velvety smoothness of his cock as he tapped it against her lip. She darted her tongue out and ran it over the head. Adi fisted a hand in her hair, holding her head steady. She slowly sucked just the tip of it into her mouth, running her tongue around it, before drawing her mouth a bit away and flicking her tongue over it in tiny licks. She smiled at the sound he made deep in his throat. 

Lucifer grabbed her legs by the thighs, spreading her legs further apart, a moment later she felt his tongue languidly tracing along either side of her, before he began flicking his tongue over her clit, then back to enter inside of her, exploring what felt like every part of her with his tongue. She moaned, thrusting her hips back up towards his mouth. 

Adi gripped her hair tighter, sliding his cock in a bit further before pausing a moment for her to get used to his girth, she ran her tongue down the parts of him she could. He drew in his breath and she felt him swelling a bit more in her mouth. He drew back a little and then pushed himself deeper into her mouth. 

“Relax your throat, Vick. See if you can take all of me in.” 

She focused on keeping her throat relaxed, working through the haze of lust that Luci’s tongue was causing her. Adi slid in a little deeper, before he paused a moment. She hummed deep in her throat at the feel of what Lucifer was doing and Adi used her distraction to slide in a bit deeper. 

Lucifer slid two fingers back inside of her, while his mouth went to her clit and began sucking her deep into his mouth. She felt so swollen down there, and so close to exploding. She was right on the brink again of falling. She could feel her orgasm start, her moans vibrating against Adi’s cock. Her legs began trembling and right before she completely fell over the edge, Lucifer’s mouth was gone and the next moment she felt his hardness slide hard into her. She came, gripping his length tight, she could feel herself fluttering against him. 

At the moment she began to come undone, Adi slid all of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She barely noticed, holding her hair he began to move inside her mouth, fucking it slowly. 

As her orgasm began to fade, Lucifer began to thrust hard into her. She was both swollen and relaxed around him, able to take all of him inside of her. She reveled in the fullness she felt, how right he felt inside of her. He rotated his hips as he drove into her again and she moaned. God, it felt so amazing. 

Adi’s hand came down on her throat and gently massaged her throat, as he sped himself up. He felt even larger inside of her mouth and throat now, and as he pulled almost all the way out of her mouth, she flicked her tongue against the tip and tasted the salt of the drop of precum on there. 

Just then, Geralt’s voice came from right next to her. 

“It’s time, Vicky. I’m going to reach deep inside of you and pull out the last remnants of your block. This is the part where it gets intense. Are you ready? Hold a thumb up if so.” 

Vicky, languid with the aftershocks of her orgasm and the fullness she now felt with both Adi and Lucifer in two of her holes, gave him a thumbs-up. 

She felt Geralt’s hand rest on her stomach, callused and comforting in the strength she could feel in it. 

Suddenly, she wasn’t there anymore. She was back on Earth. She instantly recognized where she was at, and struggled against it. She didn’t want to be here. She’d spent so much time forgetting that this had happened. Why would she be here, now? Why? 

She heard Geralt’s voice over the top of the memory. 

“It’s necessary. I have faith in your strength to do this, kitten.” his voice ended on a caress. She felt tears coming to her eyes in the memory, even though it wasn’t even to a part yet where when it happened she’d actually cried. 

This was the worst day of her life, one that until now she’d successfully repressed. She was eighteen, just out of high school. She had been hanging out with a friend, a friend she had a crush on. When he’d leaned into kiss her, she’d felt excitement blooming all through her. It was happening! Finally! She wished she could pause on this part. If it had ended here, this may have been the best day of her life. 

Instead, she felt Geralt’s hand on her stomach, holding her in the memory. She felt both Adi and Lucifer stilling their movements. Adi’s hands were on either side of her head, a reminder that he was there. Luci’s hands possessively held onto her hips, but so gently. 

She watched as the crush, she refused to say his name, he didn’t deserve to be called anything, ran his hand up her leg. Watched as she resisted him and he laughed in her face as he struggled her legs apart, as he unzipped and shoved into her, as he took her virginity in the worst way possible. She watched herself from the memory, crying as he repeatedly rammed into her. The pain and the shame and the misery coming off her in waves. 

She felt the tears rolling down her face in her current reality, Adi’s hands moved and wiped the tears away softly as they fell. 

“Now, little girl, banish the memory. Destroy it. You have the power. You want revenge on this scum? You may have it. He wronged you. Destroy the memory. Destroy him.” 

She felt the anger that had never come on Earth as she repressed the memory wash over her in a large wave. She was suddenly furious. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? How dare he do this? It was bright red, the anger flowing through her. 

Adi pulled himself out of her mouth, and putting both hands against her head, he held it. Lucifer moved his hands and threading his fingers through hers, held onto her hands, he thrust into her as he did so and she felt the memory begin to break apart. The rage remained though. 

Adi leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Destroy that asshole. Focus the rage, aim it. You’ve got this Vick. Take your vengeance.” 

She felt the incandescent rage in her begin to coalesce into a shape. In her mind she could see it, it was a glowing spear. Geralt’s hands tightened on her stomach. 

“That’s it, you’ve got this. Get revenge, little girl.” 

With a scream, she flung the spear towards the memory, towards that boy from long ago, after she felt it leave her, her scream turned into words. 

“I’m not your little girl.” she hurled in the direction of Geralt. 

She heard all three of them barely repress laughs. 

Geralt’s hands smoothed over her stomach. 

“No. I think you’re not that anymore.” his voice had a pleased hum behind his words. 

Adi’s voice was laced with triumph. “How’s it feel? You fried that mortal. He’ll never do that again.” 

Lucifer squeezed her hands with his. “Hell kitten. You did it. The energy coming off you now? Fuck, I’ve never felt anything off an Unclaimed before. Not even your mom.” 

Vicky untangled one of her hands from his and reaching up drew the blindfold off. She looked at all three of their faces, all glowing with a mixture of admiration and pride. She zeroed in on Lucifer’s face. 

“I want you to finish fucking me, oh son of Satan.” she smirked at him. 

He rotated his hips, and she purred at the feel of him still hard inside of her. He drew almost all the way out and then thrust hard in her, she grabbed the hand she’d freed of his and clasped hard on it again. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. 

“I want to feel you come inside of me. Please?” she smiled slowly at the look that passed over his face and then squeezed herself around his length. He moaned and then began thrusting harder into her, she tilted her pelvis up on each of his thrusts, driving her deeper into him. She wrapped her legs around him, trapping him inside of her and used the heels of her feet against his ass to drive him even deeper into her. 

She looked then at Adi standing there, his hand on his cock, sliding it down and back up while he watched Lucifer drive into her. She caught his eye and tilting her head back opened her mouth, flicking her tongue against her lip. He grinned at her and moved closer, and as she opened her mouth wide, he slid back into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and felt him sliding deeper into her mouth. 

The waves of power that coursed through her just seemed to intensify with each thrust of them into her. She saw their eyes meet and then they timed it so that each time they moved it was in unison. 

She felt Adi swelling inside her throat, his hand tightening in her hair. 

“Fuck, Vick, I’m going to come.” 

She arched her back up, sliding Luci deeper into her as she did as his length stroked what felt like all of her inside. 

She kept her eyes on Adi’s face as he closed his eyes and sped his thrusts up, losing the rhythm he had happening with Lucifer. 

She felt his cum hit the back of her throat as he let out a shout, she swallowed against his cock, drinking him down. He thrust a couple more times, as he continued to come. After, he just rested in her mouth and she could feel him softening. She lovingly flicked her tongue against his cock and he drew in a breath from the feeling against the sensitiveness. 

A moment later, she felt Lucifer’s motions become a bit more frantic and she shifted her eyes to him. He had his eyes closed, his fingers gripping hers tighter. 

Adi slid out of her mouth and she said low, “Luci, please come inside of me. I want to feel it.” 

He groaned and sped his thrusts up, she felt him swell a little before she felt him pulse inside of her, she could feel his come filling her. She wrapped her legs even tighter around him and leaning up, caught his lips with hers. He kissed her deeply, his hands relaxing a little around hers. 

After a few moments he withdrew and sat to her side, breathing hard. She laid for a moment before taking her hand out of where Lucifer still clasped it. She had just realized that Geralt’s hand still lay on her stomach. She looked at his face, and saw it filled with such longing, his eyes clouded with desire. She knew she had to help him, after he’d helped her. 

She wrapped her hand around his and looking up in his eyes, she smiled. 

“Geralt, thank-you.” 

When he opened his mouth to speak, she held her fingertips to his lips. 

“No. I must show you my gratitude.” 

She swung her legs and sat up. He looked at her. She stood up then and taking his hand, drew him up. 

Adi flung himself down on the couch. Lucifer stretched an arm out and wrapped it around his neck, Adi leaned into his touch. 

She slid up against Geralt, until all of her body pressed against him. The fabric of his clothes against her nudity, rubbing against her still sensitive nipples began to raise the desire in her again. Standing on her tiptoes, she looped her arms around his neck and biting her lip, looked into his eyes. She leaned in then, and taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she tugged gently before flicking her tongue into his mouth. He took over then, and Shepha could the man kiss. His technique varied from gentleness to harder scrapes of his teeth against her lips. God, she could stay here forever just kissing this man. 

Far too soon, he broke the kiss off, but clasped his hands on her ass and moved her closer against him. He looked at where Adi and Lucifer sat. 

“What do you think, gentlemen?” 

Adi laughed then, a pure sound that didn’t match Lucifer’s voice at all when it spoke, threads of victory and smugness laced throughout. 

“I think that Heaven doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Vicky wondered at this statement, but right then, Geralt leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Later, you’re coming back here and we’re finishing what you just started.” 

She smiled up at him. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for coming with me on this crazy ride! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
